


Like Old Times

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1: Ken and Sal catch up.<br/>2: Stan checks in on Ginsberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestwizarddj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwizarddj/gifts).



The next time Ken and Sal see each other, it’s the spring of 1971.

Ken’s just ordered a drink—to celebrate? commemorate?—after being officially let go from Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce Cutler Gleason Chaough McCann Erickson...or whatever they were going to call now, when a familiar face walks through the door.

“Sal?”

The man turns, looking at all the strange faces around him, wondering who called his name.

“Sal, over here!” Ken calls.

He waves his hand a few times until Sal sees him and makes his way over.

“Do I know you?” Sal asks.

Ken laughs.

“Don’t you recognize me? I suppose I look a little a different from the last time we spoke, but I swear I’m just the same.”

“Ken Cosgrove?” Sal says incredulously. “What the hell happened to you?”

“A business hunting trip went sideways. But I suppose I could ask you the same question. You disappeared. We never heard from you again.”

Sal shakes his head.

“Oh, you don’t want to hear about that. It was very messy, and I didn’t want to cause any more trouble than I had.”

“You can tell me anything, you know.”

“I don’t want word getting back that we spoke. I should go.”

Ken grabs his arm.

“Wait, I don’t work there anymore. I was fired today! Sterling Cooper can burn in hell for all I care!”

The bartender places Ken’s drink in front of him.

“See! I’m celebrating the end of a fifteen year career. Join me. Let’s catch up.”

~*~*~*~

And later, when Sal and Ken have confessed it all to each other, Sal leans in for a kiss. A kiss that’s welcomed far more readily than Sal ever expected.

“I’ve wanted to do that for fifteen years,” Sal breathes.

“I’ve been _waiting_ for you to do that for fifteen years,” Ken replies.

There’s not much need for talking for the rest of the evening…


	2. Chapter 2

“How are you feeling?” Stan asks after Ginsberg has invited him to sit.

“Better,” he says. “The medication has really helped clear my head. I don’t feel so crazy anymore. Everything seems much quieter.”

Stan nods. That’s very good to hear. He’s happy to see that Ginsberg even has his own apartment again.

“I’m happy for you, man. You deserve it. You deserve to be as happy as anyone else.”

“You’ve been a big help, you know.” He scoots closer to him on the couch. “I’ll pay you back you know, for the treatments and doctors. You know I will.”

Stan shakes his head.

“The only repayment I want is for you to continue getting back on your feet. You know I’m always here for you, right?”

“I do. I know you are.”

Ginsberg starts wringing his hands, and Stan gently stills them. He clasps one of his large hands around one of Michael’s and holds it. Ginsberg says he likes it when Stan does it.

“Thank you,” Ginsberg whispers.

Tentatively, he rests his tired head on Stan’s broad shoulder.

“You’re welcome.”

When Stan awakes, he finds he has been resting his head on Michael’s, and that the kid hasn’t moved, stirring only when Stan adjusts his position minutely.

 _Good,_ he thinks.

And they both settle comfortably back into their afternoon nap.


End file.
